Electronic displays are found in numerous types of electronic devices including, without limitation, electronic book (“eBook”) readers, mobile phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, televisions, appliances, automotive electronics, and augmented reality devices. Electronic displays may present various types of information, such as user interfaces, device operational status, digital content items, and the like, depending on the type and the purpose of the associated electronic device. The appearance and the quality of a display may affect a user's experience with the electronic device and the content presented thereon. Accordingly, enhancing user experience and satisfaction continues to be a priority. Moreover, increased multimedia use imposes high demands on designing, packaging, and fabricating electronic display devices, as content available for mobile use becomes more extensive and device portability continues to be a high priority.
At least some conventional electronic displays include a metal reflector on a bottom plate of the display and an acrylic or polymer-based diffuser layer laminated over or coated on an opposite top plate of the display. As light enters the top plate through the film material the light is diffused and transmitted toward the metal reflector. The diffused light is then reflected by the metal reflector and diffused a second time as the reflected light exits the display through the top plate and the film material. In some instances, the film material has a thickness of about 200 micrometers which adds to an overall thickness of the top plate and may negatively affect a sharpness of the display image. Resolution, optical performance and display quality of an electrowetting electronic display may also depend on other factors, such as an amount of required open area within each pixel, a volume of oil within each pixel, and a cell gap or a distance between the bottom plate and the top plate, for example.